The Elements of Insanity
by MidnightMare247
Summary: Everypony knows that Twilight and friends are the main six, and will always be friends forever with the power of the Elements of Harmony. But something goes terribly, terribly wrong. Can the main six overcome the darkness trying to control them? Or will equestria be introduced with a new set of villians...
1. Unpredictably encountered

**I honestly don't know where the Elements of Insanity originated, so please don't assume I am copying. I've borrowed a few names and ideas, but other than that, I haven't copied anyone. I do not own the original version, for this is MY VERSION! My little pony belongs to Hasbro. Enjoy, if you dare.**

**Warning!: Contains strong profanity, extreme violence, blood, partial nudity, and the use of alcohol. If you aren't comfortable with any of these categories, I advise you exit this fanfiction. Rated M for Mature content.**

**(This story takes place BEFORE Twilight was transformed into an Allicorn)**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were six ponies known as the main six. They were all part of The Elements of Harmony. They were capable of transforming Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, and were also able to reform Discord, the master of chaos. They truly knew the art of friendship being magic. But then, something went terribly, terribly wrong.

**Chapter 1: The stranger **

It all started when Twilight Sparkle had invited her friends to an abandon castle last Nightmare Night. They threw a huge party with the help of the party pony herself, Pinkie Pie. Every pony in Ponyville were invited and were having a blast. Especially Twilight and her pony friends.

Twilight and he friends dressed a little differently then they dressed last Nightmare Night. Rainbow dash was dressed as an assassin. Pinkie pie was dressed as a bee. Rarity was dressed as a spider woman. Apple jack was dressed as a scarecrow. Fluttershy was dressed as a butterfly.

And finally, Twilight dressed as a magician. She desperately wanted to dress as Star Swirl the bearded again, but after the sarcastic comments and nonstop snickering she received last Nightmare Night, she didn't feel comfortable dressing like that anymore.

Anyway, Twilight was having a nice, friendly, positive, conversation with her friends.

"For the last time Rainbow, Zecora is not a giraffe, she's a zebra!" Twilight yelled.

"She is a giraffe! She has stripes!" Rainbow yelled.

"Zebras have stripes, Rainbow! Giraffes have irregularly shaped polka dots!"

Twilight and Rainbow Dash continued to have their argument while their friends watched.

"Honestly, does it even matter?" Rarity asked.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Rarity this time." Apple Jack said.

"Ugh, guys? Could you maybe, stop arguing? I don't think you two should argue on Nightmare Night, because we're suppose to have fun, a-and..." Fluttershy whispered.

"I like honey! Buzz, buzz!" Pinkie pie yelled, wearing her bee costume.

Twilight groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! If you want to believe she's a giraffe, then believe it! I'm need to use the bathroom." Twilight said.

Twilight walked towards the bathroom on the other side of the abandon castle. Her friends watched her walk away.

"I'll save you some punch!" Pinkie yelled to Twilight.

When Twilight entered the bathroom, she examined her surroundings. The bathroom was dark with only one working light bulb. Spider webs were on the walls and the mirrors were cracked. The stall doors were either gone, off its hinges, or didn't have a lock. People had been vandalizing the bathroom by writing things on the walls.

Twilight was disgusted, but walked into one stall and handled her business. While she was in the stall, she heard the door open and seen pitch black colored hoofs walking into the bathroom. Twilight watched as the good walked in front of her stall and stopped. Twilight was confused and creeped out. Somepony was standing front of the stall she was in.

She gulped and reached for the door to her stall. She slowly opened the stall and took a look at who was standing in front of her. A pony with a black jacket and hoodie was standing in front of her, and she couldn't see its face. The only part she seen rather than the jacket was the black legs which had weird red lines and symbols glowing in them for some weird reason.

"Ugh, hello?" Twilight said.

The pony lifted its head and revealed its glowing red eyes. It opened its mouth and heavily exhaled a weird green gas on Twilight's face. Twilight coughed and squeezed her eyes shut, for the gas had burned her eyes. When she opened them again however, the creature was gone.

Twilight was left puzzled and confused. She hesitantly and slowly exited the bathroom and headed towards her friends who were patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Twilight! Guess what, guess what!" Pinkie pie excitedly yelled.

Twilight didn't respond. She didn't even look at the party pony, for she was still adjusting to what happened in the bathroom not to long ago.

"Are you alright sugarcube?" Apple jack asked.

Twilight still didn't answer.

"Twilight, darling?" Rarity said.

Apple jack finally put a hoof on her arm, startling her out of her thoughts. She gasped, flinched, and shot her head towards Apple jack. Twilight shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Twilight said.

"Then maybe you should get some rest." Rainbow dash said.

Twilight nodded and headed home with her friends. When she fell asleep that night, she had a weird dream. She dreamed about that pony she seen in the bathroom of the abandon castle. In her dream, the pony still had its hoodie on, but horns had grown through it and torn holes in the top of the hoodie.

It was staring at Twilight and her surroundings were getting darker. At the end of the dream, the mysterious pony's horn glowed a red color and made everything go black. That's when Twilight woke. The dream was weird, but she felt like it was important. That something was about to happen involving the mysteriously dark pony she met in the bathroom in that abandon castle.

She sighed and cut off her lamplight before going back to sleep. Standing, from far away, staring into her window, was the same mysterious pony she seen in the bathroom and in her dreams. The mysterious pony lit his horn, before disappearing.


	2. A new Fluttershy

Twilight woke up, yawned, and stretched. She was tired beyond explanation, for her dream kept replaying every time she fell asleep. And every time her dream replayed, she woke up and it took her an hour to go back to sleep.

Her eyelids were heavy and her eyes were red. Her mane and tail were messy and her head was aching. Her body was stiff and her mouth was dry. Her nose was clogged up so she could only breath through her mouth. She dragged herself out of bed, thinking a shower might help her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was feeding the animals in her cottage. One by one they all ate the required meal they usually receive in the morning. When Fluttershy was done, she heard her telephone ring.

"Who could that be?" She asked.

Fluttershy flew to her room and answered her ringing telephone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Fluttershy." The voice said.

The voice was deep and scary, giving Fluttershy chills. She nervously responded to the mysterious caller, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Ugh, this is her. M-Might I ask, who's calling?" She said.

"Fluttershy." The voice said.

Fluttershy began to fearfully shake more.

"When you feel it, you will see it." The voice said.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Shed. Now." The voice said.

The voice hung up the phone. Fluttershy shook with fear. She did have a shed in her backyard, but was she suppose to enter it? She only kept garden utensils back there. Fluttershy hesitantly flew outside to her backyard and lifted her hoof off the ground to open up her shed door.

She slowly opened the door. Nothing was in her shed except for her garden utensils. She turned on the lights to her shed and slowly walked in. Nobody was there.

"Maybe, that pony had the wrong number." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy exited her shed, not noticing a pair of red eyes. But these red eyes were different from the ones Twilight seen. These ones looked like a small empty circular dot for eyes. The ones Twilight seen looked like eyes that were fully red.

The next day, Fluttershy decided to take a walk around Ponyville. She casually walked around Ponyville, not even remembering about the phone call she had yesterday. She then accidentally bumped into two ponies. She landed on her back, and stood back up.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" One of the ponies said.

"I-I-I-I'm Sorry." Fluttershy said.

"I bet you are." The other pony said.

They both walked away, laughing while leaving. Fluttershy sighed and stood back up. Some ponies were so mean to her, just because she was shy and sensitive. Fluttershy just ignored them, not wanting her day to be ruined.

Eventually, Fluttershy came upon a vegetable stand. She seen some carrots, and new her pet rabbit, Angel, would love some. She paid for them with two bits and put it in her saddle. But then, a magenta colored pony walked up to Fluttershy.

"Excuse me miss. Could I PLEASE have those carrots of yours?" She asked.

"B-But I just bought them." Fluttershy said.

"Please?"

Fluttershy sighed and gave her the carrots.

"Thank you."

The pony walked away, snickering to her friend.

"Told you. That shy girl just doesn't know how to say 'no'." The pony said.

They laughed as poor Fluttershy sighed again. She was on her way back to her cottage, when suddenly, she seen a colt walking by her. A butterfly had landed on his muzzle, so he swatted it away. The poor butterfly landed on the ground with a broken wing.

Fluttershy gasped and ran to the small insect. She was on the edge of crying, not knowing why he would do such a thing. However, Fluttershy grew angry. Very angry. She stood up and stopped the colt in his tracks.

"Really!? Your seriously going to hurt a poor defensive-less insect as if it doesn't have feelings? Are you serious!?" Fluttershy yelled.

At first, the colt didn't care. Until she started raising her voice even louder and gave him a look that could kill. The colt backed up, frightened at the yellow Pegasus's sudden attitude.

"You act as if your someone special! As if the rules and policies don't apply to you! As if you own every single thing that pops up in this world! But so help me, I will-"

After noticing that a bunch of ponies had surrounded her, she ceased her yelling. She blushed and laughed nervously before flying off back to her cottage. When she reached her home, she ignored her worried animal friends and headed towards her room. A frown was plastered on her face.

What that colt had did to that butterfly was rude and careless. The poor creature didn't do a thing to that pony. The thought made Fluttershy angry. She had quietly growled at the thought of them showing meanness towards any scared and defenseless creature.

Fluttershy stood up after a couple hours of thinking, and walked towards her cottage, ignoring her animals once again. When she entered her cottage, she immediately noticed that her gardening utensils were on the ground instead of hanging on the walls, and they all looked like they were badly damaged for some reason as if they were hundreds of years old.

The only thing hanging on the wall, was a shiny, large, axe that hung underneath a bright lightbulb which so happened to be the only source of light in her cottage. The normal lightbulb had mysteriously broken. When she was inside the cottage, the door behind her slammed shut. She jumped and gasped, startled, but then shook her head and continued walking towards the axe.

She could remember that phone call she received earlier.

'When you feel it, you will see it.'

She didn't know what that meant, but she knew that she sure as hell felt angry. She stopped in front of the axe, staring at her reflection. For a spilt second, her reflection had disappeared and showed something weird. It looked like her, just different. She couldn't make out what it entirely looked like either.

Fluttershy knew it was wrong, even thinking about messing with such a dangerous weapon was wrong, but she felt enraged and HAD to take her anger out somehow. She picked the axe up with her mouth, trying not to stumble over. It was huge and difficult to hold. So Fluttershy quickly found out how to use her hoof to hold it.

She sighed and clenched the axe. She gritted her teeth, thinking about all the times those ponies disrespected her and her poor animals. She yelled in anger and smashed every garden utensil in her shed. One by one, they were crushed into small pieces, causing loud crashing sounds.

Fluttershy enjoyed crushing all of those garden utensils. Unleashing her anger by destroying things felt good in her opinion. When she was finished, she panted for air and stood on her two back legs as if she was a human. Her mane was mysteriously ad quickly getting shorter and her stomach was getting somewhat skinner.

When her mysterious transformation was finished, Fluttershy no longer looked like her old self. He hair was short with cut ends, her ribs were almost showing, and her face resembled anger. Her eyes shrank as if she was insane, because she was starting to be. And the large axe was still in her hoof.

She heard some of her animals demanding food from her cottage. Fluttershy growled.

"You don't want to ask nicely? Then I won't respond kindly." Fluttershy said.

She slammed her shed door shut and headed towards her cottage, ready to handle some business with her animals. Some very, 'unkind' business.


	3. A new Applejack

After Twilight took a shower, she decided to visit Fluttershy. She wanted to return the shovel that she borrowed from her. When she got to her house, she knocked on the door. No answer at first. After about thirty seconds, she heard Fluttershy heading towards the door.

"Who is it..." Fluttershy asked quietly.

Her tone sounded unusual.

"It's me, Twilight. I came to return your shovel." Twilight answered.

There was a long silence, making Twilight nervous and confused. Fluttershy opened the door halfway, making sure Twilight couldn't see her entire body. She slowly held out her hoof, signaling Twilight to hand her the shovel.

Twilight examined her hoof for a second. It looked pale and almost bony as if she was a skeleton brought back to life. Twilight shook her head quickly, ignoring that thought.

Twilight knew that Fluttershy was acting strange, but didn't put too much thought into it. She handed her the shovel using her levitation and watched her slowly close the door. Just as Twilight was about to walk away, she heard Fluttershy say one last thing.

"Finally. Now I can bury the bodies." Fluttershy said.

Applejack and Apple bloom were doing some daily chores around the farm. Applejack bucked the apples from the apple tree while Applebloom made sure none of them landed on the ground. When they were done, they both wiped some sweat from their forehead.

"Yeehaw! Nothin like buckin apples in the morning!" Applejack said.

"You know it sis!" Applebloom said.

Applejack patted Apple bloom on the head.

"Good job Apple bloom. Now you head back inside so I can start selling some apples." Applejack said.

"But can't I help?"

Applejack chuckled.

"Sorry sis, but Granny Smith says that she needs ya to come and help her with some things."

Apple bloom sighed. She didn't say another word. Instead, she gloomily dragged herself towards Granny Smith who was rocking in her rocking chair on the patio.

Before Applejack could leave, she heard he little sister all out for her.

"Applejack! Telephone!" Applebloom yelled.

Applejack walked over to the ringing telephone in the house she lived in. She casually answered it.

"Howdy, this is Applejack." She said.

"Applejack." A dark voice said.

Applejack felt uneasy about the sound of this pony's voice.

"Who am I speaking to?" Applejack asked.

"Applejack." It said again.

Applejack blinks twice in confusion, but then heavily sighed and frowned.

"Listen, if this is another prank call, then I reckon you stop. Because I don't have time for foolishness."

"When you feel it, you will see it."

Applejack blinked twice again.

"I beg your pardon."

"Barn. Now." It said.

It hung up. Applejack felt kind of disturbed. She hesitantly headed towards the barn and looked around. Nothing was in the barn except for hay and extra farming equipment. Applejack blinked twice before heading out of the barn.

Applejack then started going towards Ponyville to sell her apples. When she reached her destination, she set up her stand and set apple pies, apple fritters, caramel apples, and other apple treats on her stand. A brown colt then walked up to the stand.

"Howdy partner!" Applejack said. "What'll be?"

"Ugh, could I have a candy apple please?" He asked.

"Comin right up!" Applejack said.

She handed him the candy apple and held out her hoof.

"That'll be two bits." Applejack said.

The colt handed her one bit. Applejack stared blankly at it and then at the colt. The colt had walked away, thinking Applejack wouldn't notice. Applejack growled and trotted in front of the colt.

"Who do you take me for, sir? You must be as dumb as a sack of rocks if you think I'm gonna let you walk away without paying the right amount of bits." Applejack said.

"What're you talking about?" The colt asked as if he didn't know.

"You didn't pay enough bits for the apple!"

"What apple?"

"The one you just bought!"

"I didn't buy any apple, must got the wrong horse lady."

The colt walked pass her, leaving Applejack angry and frustrated. Applejack just shook her head and walked back to her stand. However, when she did, she seen Snips and Snails stealing her apple treats.

She gasped and growled again before trotting over to them.

"Snips, Snails!?" Applejack yelled. "What in the name of sweet-Appleloosa are you two doing!?"

When they seen Applejack, they nervously laughed.

"W-W-W-We thought these were free." Snips said.

"Yeah, free." Snails said.

Before Applejack could respond, they ran off. Applejack chased them, but eventually gave up and headed back to her apple stand. When she got there however, all of her apple treats were gone.

She gasped as her eyes widened. It couldn't have been Snips and Snails; they only took about four apple treats and then they ran off. Applejack couldn't believe a selfish pony would do such a thing.

"Who stole ma apples!?" Applejack asked.

A few ponies walked passed her, licking their hoofs and licking their lips as if they just ate something really tasty.

"Wasn't me." One said.

"Wasn't me either." Another said.

"Don't look at me." One more said.

Everypony pretended as if they had nothing to do with it. Applejack growled, feeling a wave of stress coming through her. Almost all the ponies that walked pass the stand stole her apple treats.

"I. Don't. Like. Liars." Applejack said.

When she got home, she sighed and headed towards the barn. Her eyes were heavy and her hoofs were aching from chasing all those ponies. She felt stressful, and needed something to relieve of her stress. So, she headed towards the barn to see if she could find anything that'll help.

When she entered the barn, she seen something in the center of the floor. Standing in the middle of the barn, was a hat that looked similar to Applejack's except darker. In the hat was what appeared to be a carton of cigarettes, a lighter, and a bottle of beer.

Applejack didn't know how to respond. She never abused drugs in her life, hell, none of the ponies ever really abused drugs in Ponyville. But at that moment, she desperately wanted to taste the alcohol contained in that bottle. She wanted to inhale the smoke stored up in those cigarettes.

She wanted to know how it felt. So she hesitantly walked over to the beer bottle and struggled before opening it up. She stared at the dark substance for a second before dipping her tongue in it. She shook her head at the disgusting substance and almost coughed.

It was strong. Very strong. But it felt... Addicting. Applejack took another sip. Since she was prepared this time, it didn't taste as bad as before. Soon, she started chugging the entire bottle down. Applejack felt so good. Even though she knew it was wrong.

Then, she started transforming. Her blonde hair and tail snapped out of their ponytail holders and hanged loosely down her back as she stood on her hind legs. Her eyes were turning red as if this wasn't her first time drinking. Her hat had even fallen off her head and onto the ground.

When she finally finished chugging down that beer, she tried the cigarette. But before she could, she heard a loud glass break from her house.

"Applebloom!" Granny Smith yelled in her old voice.

"Wasn't me!" Applebloom yelled back, lying.

Applejack growled.

"I. Don't. Like. Liars." Applejack said, in a darker and unusual tone.

She stuffed the carton of cigarettes in her new, darker, cowgirl hat and walked back to the house with an empty beer bottle on the ground. Standing in the barn the entire time, was the same black and red creature that persuaded Fluttershy into using that axe. But it WASN'T the same one Twilight encountered.


	4. A new Rarity

Twilight had returned to her house. He couldn't believe what Fluttershy had said after she left. Was Fluttershy really going to bury dead bodies? She had to have hallucinated. So Twilight decided to visit her good friend Applejack, hoping she may have some advice about Fluttershy's new personality.

She walked over to Applejack's farm and stopped on the door step. Just as she was about to knock, she heard a young filly known as Applebloom screaming in pain and fear. Before Twilight could do anything, Applebloom ran out the back door.

"Don't ever lie to Granny Smith or Bic Mac again! Or else I'm going to whoop your ass ten times worser! Do ya hear me little girl!" Applejack yelled to Applebloom.

Twilight was very shocked. No pony as ever used curse words in Ponyville before, and if they have its been an extremely long time. When Applejack noticed Twilight was at the door, she walked over to it and opened if halfway.

The only thing she allowed Twilight to see was her jade eyes. He eyes did look red because she had smoked.

"Hello, A-Applejack." Twilight said. "I ugh, just came over to see if you knew why Fluttershy was acting so weird."

Applejack stood there, staring at her for about ten seconds before responding.

"I haven't left the house since this mornin." Applejack said, in an unusual voice.

"Oh, alright. Thanks anyway. Bye."

Twilight left, but not before taking one last look behind her. Applebloom had been leaning against a tree away from the farmhouse. Since her back was facing Twilight, Twilight couldn't see her wounded body.

Twilight left, not noticing the tears leaking out the poor filly's eyes and the blood stains on her yellow coat.

* * *

Rarity was finishing up some of her latest designs of her outfits. She couldn't wait to sell some of her dresses and accessories.

"Sweetie belle!" She called. "Could you help me find the scissors?"

"Sure thing." Sweetie belle said.

Sweetie belle went to find the scissors. Suddenly, Rarity got a call on her cellphone. She levitated the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity." The deep voice said.

The voice sent chills down her spine.

"Ugh, this is her. Might I ask who's calling?" Rarity said.

"Rarity." The voice said again.

Rarity gulped and sighed.

"Honestly, if is a so-called 'prank', it's not funny."

"When you feel it, you will see it." The deep voice said.

"Excuse me?" Rarity asked.

"Basement. Now."

The voice then hung up. Rarity was shaking, but sighed and headed towards the basement.

"Don't worry too much Rarity," She told herself while walking down the basement stairs. "Probably just a prank."

Rarity assume Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash were prancing her again. So she headed to we basement and turned on the lights. Nothing was on her basement except for extra beauty supplies, clothing, and other miscellaneous stuff she stored down here.

Rarity sighed, rolled her eyes, and headed back upstairs.

"I knew it all along. Just a silly prank. I don't know why I got so worked up over nothing." Rarity told herself.

Rarity headed towards the door.

"Sweetie belle! Lock the doors, I'll be back." Rarity yelled.

"Okay sis!" Sweetie belle yelled back.

Rarity left her boutique and decided to search for diamonds. She was looking for a very special diamond today. As she searched, she accidentally dropped a few bits. A homeless stallion came along and snatched it up before quickly running away.

Rarity gasped then frowned.

"You know, if you ha just ASKED I would've loaned you some bits!" Rarity yelled to the homeless pony.

Rarity shook her head and continued to search for diamonds. She soon seen a cardinal searching for worms. The cardinal was beautiful, leaving Rarity at awe.

"What a beautiful bird." Rarity said.

Rarity didn't have any worms to spare obviously, but she did have a load of bread in her saddle. So she picked some crumbs off the bread an held her hoof out to the cardinal. The cardinal grinned, but before it could eat it, another bird swooped down and stole it.

Rarity gasped and growled.

"What a no-good thief!" She said to the other bird.

The cardinal then grew sad and flew away. Rarity drooped her ears. She sighed and continued searching for her very special diamond. Soon, she found it. It was a beautiful diamond that sparkled and shimmered. It was very rare and was shaped as a star.

The only problem was that the diamond was in the saddle of another mare. Rarity walked over to the yellow mare who had the rare diamond.

"Excuse me." Rarity said.

The mare turned around an faced Rarity.

"I absolutely adore that diamond of yours. You see, I've been looking for it for a while, an I was wondering if I could maybe... Have it."

"Well, I was about to get rid of it anyway, since I don't like the shape of it." The pony said.

"So you wouldn't mind-"

"Let me finish." She said, cutting Rarity off. "Since it seems like you really want it, then I'll sell it to you."

"Can't you just give it to me!" Rarity asked.

"Nah. 100,000,000,000 bits."

"1,000,000,000,000 bits! Are you insane!" Rarity asked. "It's not even worth that much! Only rich ponies have that much bits!"

The yellow pony evilly grinned.

"Oh well, guess I'll just throw it away." The yellow pony said.

She walked away, leaving Rarity behind. Rarity's face turned red as she gritted her teeth and breathed heavily. She ran home and slammed the door open.

"Sweetie belle! I told you to lock the door!" Rarity asked.

"I did lock it!" She yelled back.

Rarity looked at the lock. It was broken. Rarity broke the lock. Rarity sighed and headed to her room. She couldn't stop thinking about those greedy ponies she met and that greedy bird. They all didn't want to be the slightest bit generous to one another.

Rarity soon stood up off of her bed and walked down to her basement. When she got there, she noticed that all of her extra beauty things were torn or destroyed.

The only thing in the basement that wasn't torn or destroyed was a doll sitting on a table in the middle of the basement. Rarity examined the doll. It had a purple mane and white coat just like Rarity. It had blue buttons for one eye and a black button for the other.

But the doll disturbed Rarity. The mane was messy, the chest had a black heart in the middle, and the blue button eye had three scratches through them. Rarity hesitantly walked towards the doll and actually picked it up with her hoofs.

She stare at the button eyes. For some reason, an evil and maniac grin was forming on Rarity's face. She couldn't control it. She even started playing with the doll, pretending it was herself.

"Hi, I'm Rarity." She mocked. "The most beautiful mare of them all. I've lived with these dreadful, greedy and ungrateful little beast in Ponyville. I need a prince to take me away, *maniac laugh*."

Rarity continued to maniacally laugh. Her laugh echoed within the basement. She didn't have the slightest clue why she was acting this way. Then she remembered something.

'When you feel it, you will see it.' She remembered.

"Oh I feel it, I feel SEXY!" She yelled.

Rarity twirled around in circles as she suddenly began to change. She stood on her hind legs, holding the doll into the air while maniacally laughing. Her mane began to look disheveled like the doll, her chest soon grew a black permanent tattoo that resembled a heart, her left eye soon had three scratches vertically through them, and her right eye turned fully black.

Her eyes shrank as she began to grow insane.

"Mommy's still pretty!" She said.

She then heard the sounds of hissing and scratching coming from upstairs.

"Owe! Opalense, that's not yours! Don't eat my homework, I already fed you!" Sweetie belle yelled.

Rarity evilly chuckled and inhale deeply.

"Opalense. What did I tell you about sharing?" Rarity said.

Rarity said as if Opalense was in front of her. She headed upstairs to deal with her cat. And by deal with her, she meant _deal _with her.


	5. A new Pinkie pie

Twilight was heading over to Rarity's boutique. She assumed that she knew what was going on with Applejack and Fluttershy. When she got there, she knocked on the door. Sweetie belle answered the door.

"Hey Twilight! Did you come to see Rarity?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Hello Sweetie belle. Yes, I did come to see Rarity. Is she here?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but she told me that she doesn't want to speak with anyone right now."

"Really? Would you mind telling me, why?"

Sweetie belle shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think Opalense needs to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Sweetie belle!" Rarity yelled. "Who's at the door!?"

"It's Twilight!" Sweetie belle yelled.

Rarity ran to the door and pushed Sweetie belle out of the way. She opened it half way so Twilight could only see her left eye.

"Hello Twilight!" Rarity said.

"Ugh, hey Rarity. What's wrong with your eye?" Twilight asked.

Twilight noticed the three scratches through her eye.

"Oh don't worry about that. Me and Opalense had a small fight, that's all."

"Is that why Sweetie belle told me that Opalense needs to go to the hospital?"

Rarity frowned and slammed the door shut, startling Twilight.

"Sweetie belle! I told you not to tell anyone!" Rarity yelled.

* * *

Pinkie pie was baking treats in Sugarcube corner. She wanted to make some cupcakes for her friends. She didn't have much to do today, so she figured why not. Suddenly, she got a phone call on her phone. She hopped over to the phone with a grin and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Pinkie pie." A deep voice said.

"This is her, the one and only! Who are you mister?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Pinkie pie."

"*giggle*. You can't be Pinkie pie because I'm Pinkie pie, silly. You sound so funny when you say Pinkie pie because your voice is deep, and it makes it sound funny. Did you know that-"

"When you feel it, you will see it."

"Feel what see what who now?"

"Attic. Now."

The phone hung up. Pinkie pie shrugged and bounced towards the attic. When she got there, she seen nothing but her old stuffed animals and party decorations.

"Oh, I see. You wanna play hide-and-seek with me!" Pinkie pie said.

Pinkie pie searched all over for the mysterious pony who called her, but eventually gave up and started bouncing towards a garden not to far away In ponyville. She wanted to pick some flowers and deliver them to her friends with her cupcakes.

While heading towards the garden she knew, she accidentally bumped into another mare.

"Whoops, sorry-"

"Watch where your going!" the pony yelled before trotting away.

Pinkie pie stood up and dusted herself off.

"Geez, talk about party pooper." Pinkie pie said.

Pinkie pie didn't let it ruin he day. Instead, she simply continued bouncing towards the garden. While going there, a group of ponies was snickering and undetectably walked up to Pinkie pie. The leader, tripped Pinkie pie, making her fall down.

"Oops, my bad. Didn't see you there." The leader said.

They all laughed and walked away. Pinkie pie stood up and dusted herself off again. She was starting to feel unhappy. She, instead of bouncing, walked towards the secret garden. When she finally got there, she gasped in excitement and stared at the pink flower that stood tall and proud. The pollin was visible and the sunlight beamed down on it.

"It's beautiful!" Pinkie pie yelled.

Just as she was about to get it, a colt stomped on the flower. Pinkie pie gasped again and folded her ears back. She slowly looked up at the dark green colt who still had his hoof on the flower. He had a frown plastered on his face and don't look to nice.

"This flower, is mine." He said. "Back off Stinky pie."

Pinkie pie recognized this colt. He met him on the rock farm when she was filly, and he was a really big bully. Pinkie pie gulped and backed away.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know this was you're-"

"Of course you didn't!" He yelled. "Your simple brain couldn't process anything!"

"But I-"

"Get lost!"

Pinkie pie ran back to Sugarcube corner, regretting she looked for that garden today. When she got home, she slammed the door and went to her room. He hated that stupid horse. He was always mean to her, and always frowned.

Pinkie pie thought about all the times he bullied her. It made her wish he was dead. Pinkie pie never thought about things like that before. So Pinkie pie decided to visit the attic, thinking a few dolls might cheer her up.

When she got to the attic, she noticed that all of her dolls were torn and her party decorations were ruined. The attic was dark, and the only thing that wasn't destroyed in the room was a cupcake sitting on a stool. The cupcake was visible and looked like it had just been baked.

Pinkie pie hesitantly walked over to the cupcake and took ahold of it. It looked like an ordinary cupcake. It was vanilla flavored (that's what she thought) with pink icing and a plain wrapping. She hesitantly took a bite out of the treat. She immediately spit it out however.

"This tastes horrible! Ew!" Pinkie pie yelled.

But after a moment of wiping her tongue with her hoof, she took another bite. This time, it tasted a bit better. It tasted exactly the same, except she liked it this time. She continue eating it until she gobbled the entire thing.

Why did it suddenly taste so good, and addicting? It tasted evil, yet satisfying. It tasted wrong, yet right at the same time. She licked her hoof ion satisfaction and started to giggle. She suddenly began to change. Her crazy and wild pink hair began to flatten and her pink coat seemed darker. Her blue eyes shrank and her teeth were revealed into an insane smile. She breathed heavily and licked her lips.

She wanted more cupcakes. The one she just ate didn't taste like normal cupcakes, they tasted like...flesh. Pinkie pie insanely chuckled and heard the Sugarcube corner door open.

"I want a cupcake! Now!" An angry pony yelled.

Pinkie pie insanely grinned. Someone wasn't too happy.

"Why so serious?" Pinkie pie said. "Let's put a smile on that face."

(Did that sound familiar?)

Pinkie pie bounced towards the front door and towards her first victim.


	6. A new Rainbow dash

Twilight ran to Pinkie pie's home. Something was going on with her friends, and she refused to believe that Pinkie pie was acting strange too. When she got there, she roughly knocked on the door and started tapping her hoof impatiently. Beads of sweat trailed down her forehead. Pinkie pie answered the door and fully opened it, allowing Twilight to see her.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie pie said.

Twilight examined her. Her hair was straight, making Twilight confused.

"Pinkie pie, are you sad?" Twilight asked.

'No, why?"

"Because you hair is straight, and-"

Twilight gasped after noticing something red and gooey on her hoofs.

"P-P-P-Pinkie!?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie pie glanced at her hoofs and then giggled.

"Whoops! I kind of got messy with the food coloring. I was making red velvet cupcakes and I almost added too much food coloring in the batter. Want to try one?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Ugh, sure." Twilight answered.

Pinkie pie retrieved a red velvet cupcake and allowed Twilight to taste it. Twilight's eyes widened after tasting it.

"Wow, these taste, amazing!" Twilight said.

Pinkie pie's cupcakes never tasted so good before.

"I added a secret ingredient." Pinkie pie said.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie pie giggled again.

"It wouldn't be secret if I told you, silly."

* * *

Rainbow dash, one of the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria, was resting on the couch of her home which was in Cloudsdale. She had just finished clearing up the clouds for the day, and deserved a nap. Suddenly however, her telephone rang. Rainbow dash groaned and covered her ears with her pillow, hoping the ringing will stop. But it just kept ringing.

So she stood up, stretched her legs, and dragged herself towards the telephone.

"Can't a pony get some rest for once?" Rainbow dash asked sarcastically.

Rainbow dash picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rainbow dash." A deep voice said.

Rainbow dash blinked twice in confusion before responding.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Rainbow dash." The voice said again.

Rainbow dash was getting angry. She thought it was Pinkie pie playing a prank on her. She growled and frowned.

"Pinkie pie, I know it's you! You just woke me up from an awesome nap, just to-"

"When you feel it, you will see it." The deep voice said.

Rainbow dash didn't respond.

"Factory. Now."

The voice hung up the phone. Rainbow dash hesitantly flew towards the abandon factory not too far away. The factory she flew to was abandoned and her parents used to work there. But for some odd reason, they closed it down. She couldn't remember why; matter of fact, she never knew why. But she shook that thought away and finally reached the abandon factory.

Although it was abandon, the sign on the factory still hung. It said, "Rainbow factory". Rainbow dash opened the entrance door and examined her surroundings. It was empty and had empty cardboard boxes with old factory materials. Rainbow dash didn't see anyone, so she growled and flew towards Ponyville.

"I got a bone to pick with you, Pinkie pie." Rainbow dash told herself.

Rainbow dash soon reached Ponyville and started zooming towards Sugarcube corner where Pinkie pie lived. However, she stopped when she seen two ponies arguing. She flew down to them, hoping to end the argument.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here?" Rainbow dash asked.

The first pony pointed at the second pony.

"She lied to me and stole my bits!" The first pony said.

"I did not! I simply borrowed them." The second pony said with an evil grin.

The first pony sighed.

"I needed those bits to pay for my child's education. I need to enroll her to magic kindergarten, and now I can't." The first pony explained.

Rainbow dash felt bad for her, so she took fifty bits out of her pocket and gave it to the pony.

'"Promise me you'll use this for your child only." Rainbow dash said.

"I promise."

Rainbow dash watched her run off, but then noticed she was headed towards the jewelry store. Rainbow dash gasped after realizing what just happened. Rainbow dash growled and continued heading towards Sugarcube corner.

However, she then seen two different ponies talking together. The first pony dropped a banana on the ground and the second pony swooped it up and ate it. Rainbow dash gasped and flew to the two talking ponies.

The first pony was a really old mare and the second one was her young grandson, about the age of thirty something.

"Ma'am, are you aware that your son just ate your banana?" Rainbow dash asked.

The son quickly protested.

"No I didn't." The colt said.

"Yes you did!" Rainbow dash said.

"What's going on here?" The old mare asked.

"This stranger thinks I are your banana. But I would never do that to you. You do believe me right?" The son asked his grandmother.

"Of course I do." She said with a smile.

They walked away, but the grandson evilly smirked at Rainbow dash before leaving. Rainbow dash growled and flew faster to Sugarcube corner. Just as she was about to reach Sugarcube corner, she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey! You!" A colt said.

Rainbow dash skidded to a stop and landed on the ground, in front of the blue colt.

"Have you ever thought about being the fastest runner in Equestria?" The colt asked.

"Not really. I'm already the fastest flyer, why would I wanna-"

"We'll you're in luck! I can teach you how to run faster than a cheetah in less than twenty-four hours!"

"Really, I don't wanna-"

"Lets get started! All you have to do is pay me ten bits."

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and took out ten bits. She handed them to the colt an waited for his instructions.

"Okay, first step. Plant your feet firmly on the ground."

Rainbow dash did as told.

"Now, take a deep breath."

Rainbow dash took a deep breath.

"And, run!"

Rainbow dash ran through Ponyville as fast a she could. She soon skidded to a stop.

"Now what do I do?" Rainbow dash asked.

She looked around and couldn't fin the blue pony.

"Hey, where did he-"

She turned around and saw the blue colt running away. She gasped and growled before easily chasing him by flying. She ran in front of him, causing him to skid to a stop.

"Why did you do that! I trusted you!" Rainbow dash said.

"Rule number one, never trust a stranger kid." The colt said, laughing.

"Give me my bits back!"

"No can do kid-"

Rainbow dash lifted him by the collar. The colt gasped. He skin had turned red with anger and it looked like steam was coming out of her head. She was breathing heavily, and her yes shrank with rage. Everypony turned their attention to Rainbow dash.

"Listen you little, punk! I work my flank off almost everyday for eveyrpony so that they can have a good day, and I deserve a good day as well. I'm not about to let my day be ruined, because some jerk wants to steal my bits! Get a real job? Or so help me, I will bury you ten feet underneath the ground! Now do you want me to have a good day, or a bad day. Your choice!"

The colt fearfully shook. Rainbow dash, after noticing what she just done, covered her mouth, dropped the colt and flew back to Cloudsdale. When Rainbow dash reached Cloudsdale, she slammed. Her door open and dragged herself in.

She felt that everypony was turning disloyal and greedy. They cared only for themselves and no one else. So, to clear her head, Rainbow dash decided to visit the abandon rainbow factory. When she got there, she opened the door.

The boxes were torn and the old machines were rusty and broken. Rainbow dash gulped and walked inside. Her hoofs echoed throughout the empty, abandoned and isolated rainbow factory. It looked even more scarier than last time.

She did however see what appeared to be a small jar of rainbows in liquid form. She hesitantly walked over to the jar and lifted it off the stool. It looked harmless, but why was it here? Was she suppose to drink it? What was she suppose to do with it.

She opened the jar and accidentally spilled some in the floor.

"Whoops." She said.

The rainbow puddle, for some odd reason, started turning red. And then, Rainbow dash realized it was blood. She was scared at first, but then a thought and to her head. She lifted the jar over her head and poured the rainbow substance on herself.

The liquid rainbow substance turned into blood. Rainbow dash started evilly laughing now that her blue coat was soaked with blood. Her rainbow-colored mane had blood dropping off of it. Rainbow dash laughed louder and stared at her reflection I'm a nearby mirror.

An evil and insane grin covered he face. Suddenly, she began to transform. Her mane and tail started looking crazier, her eyes shrank insanely, her blue coat sti had blood soaked in it, and she stood on her hind legs. A white lab coat even appeared out of thin air and put itself around Rainbow dash.

"Mom, dad," she said before insanely laughing. "The Rainbow factory is about to reopen."

Rainbow dash insanely laughed, and the heard a young Pegasus filly land near the entrance. She stopped laughing and turned around. She grinned and walked over to the filly with the broken wing.


	7. Let the game begin

Twilight quickly ordered a blimp and flew up to Cloudsdale. She banged and pounded on the front door.

"Rainbow! Open the door!" Twilight yelled.

She then seen a note in the door that read,

**Not home at the moment. Come by later**

Twilight was getting worried. All of her friends were acting weird beyond meaning. And she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Maybe Spike has some type of explanation." Twilight told herself.

Twilight rushed back to her house and ran inside. Spike was sleeping on his small bed in Twilight's room. Twilight didn't want to wake him, so she just decided to wait until next morning to settle all of this drama.

* * *

It was finally nighttime in Equestria. Twilight was sleeping in her bed, having that same weird dream. This time was different. The creature in her dream actually spoke to her. The only problem was that she couldn't make out what he was saying.

She gasped and shot her eyes opened after waking up. She was sweating rapidly, and took a glance out the window. The moon was full and bright tonight. Spike stirred in his sleep, but soon got comfortable again.

Twilight could no longer stand it. The dream she kept having was starting to disturb her and make her feel extremely uncomfortable. She had to find that mysterious pony she encountered, and she had to find out why we friends were acting so weird.

Before she could do anything however, Spike began to wake up. And when he woke up, he burped up a letter from Princess Celestia.

"Why does she have to send letters at this time of night?" Spike asked.

Twilight thought the same thing. But this letter wasn't from Princess Celestia. It read,

**Dear Twilight Sparkle,**

**Your friends, are acting strange, are they not? I know why, and I know all about you. You're the Element of Magic out of the main six. But not for long... I wanna play a game with you, Twilight. These are the rules. You have exactly six days. If I were you, I would visit each friend on each day. Your goal is to reverse their dark personality and reform them back into their regular self. Using magic is useless, so don't even try it. On the seventh day, I will come after you. And if your friends aren't reborn, then you lose the game. We begin at sunrise. Let the games begin.**

** From Stranger **

Twilight was adjusting to what she just read. Was whoever wrote this letter being serious? There was no way Pinkie pie or Rainbow dash would make a joke and/or prank like this. Twilight nodded and decided to play this game.

It was crazy, but she had to find out the truth about her friends. So she followed the rules of the letter by waiting until morning. She had woken Spike to inform him about what she was doing. Spike thought she was being crazy and paranoid, but Twilight didn't care.

The real game was about to begin.

* * *

Twilight kept having the nightmares, and didn't get much sleep. But she was able to handle the day by preparing herself a cup of coffee. She strapped a saddle round herself and headed towards Fluttershy's house with Spike by her side.


	8. Butchershy

"Twilight, your being paranoid." Spike said.

"No I'm not, and I will prove it." Twilight said.

Twilight and Spike were on they're way to Fluttershy's house. Spike of course disapproved of this, but Twilight knew it had to be done. She didn't even know what was wrong with her friends.

When she got to Fluttershy's cottage, she immediately noticed the environment looked different from usual. The sky was gray and dull, the grass was dark, the cottage had wooden planks nailed onto them and no animals were in sight.

Twilight and Spike exchanged glances before hesitantly heading towards the door. Twilight knocked and soon heard hoof steps coming towards the door. The door fully opened, revealing Fluttershy. But it was too dark to see her appearance.

The only thing Twilight could see was her outline and her aquamarine eyes.

"H-Hey Fluttershy. Can we talk, please?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy stood there got a second, staring at Twilight. Twilight nervously grinned and sweated while Fluttershy stared at her. Eventually, Fluttershy stepped aside to allow Twilight and Spike to enter her cottage.

Twilight immediately noticed all the lights were turned off, and the only lights in the cottage were the lot candles. Each candle was either burgundy, gray or black. A small portion of animals were trembling with fear in the corner of the cottage.

"So, Fluttershy. How have you been?" Twilight asked.

"Fine." Fluttershy said.

Her voice was a tad bit deeper than usual, but still sounded like her usual voice.

"Stay out of my shed." Fluttershy said.

Twilight and Spike blinked twice in confusion. Fluttershy then looked down at the purple and green dragon known as Spike.

"Have you been a good dragon, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ugh, yeah-"

"You haven't been mean to other ponies, have you, Spike?"

Spike was starting to feel uncomfortable, if he wasn't already.

"N-No, ma'am?" Spike said.

Spike never really called Fluttershy ma'am, so it felt weird. But he didn't want to take any risk.

"Would you two like some tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"S-Sure." Twilight said.

Fluttershy headed towards the kitchen, but then stopped.

"Oh, don't forget. Stay out of my shed." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy entered the kitchen and prepared tea. Twilight and Spike secretly went to the backyard. Twilight noticed the shed door was slightly cracked open.

"Twilight, this isn't a good idea." Spike whispered.

Twilight ignored the nervous and frightened Spike, and continued walking towards the shed. She peeked inside the dark shed. She slowly stepped inside while Spike followed. Twilight soon found the light switch and flipped it on. She immediately regretted it however. Twilight and Spike gasped after noticing what was hanging on the walls. Dead animals had been ripped apart and their flesh were nailed to the wall. Some of the animal's stomachs were ripped open and the organs were nailed next to the body.

Blood dripped on the floor, and in the corner was a stack of bloody brains from dead animals. They took a few steps inside, staring and gagging at the disturbing scene. Fluttershy couldn't have done this, it just couldn't be. A small table held ears, tails, feet, wings and arms of the creatures she killed. Twilight and Spike examined the room, and just as they were about to run out, the light flickered and a familiar voice was herd behind them.

"Heyyyyyyyy, guys." Fluttershy said.

Twilight and Spike shot their heads around. They finally got a full view of Fluttershy. Her hair was cut short, her ribs were shown and she was standing on we hind legs with a huge butcher knife in her hoof that was as talk as her. She had an insane grin and her eyes were shrunk insanely.

"What I tell y'all about COMING IN MY SHED!" Fluttershy yelled.

She raised her butcher knife high in the air, ready to slam it through Twilight and Spike's skull. Twilight and Spike screamed before running out of the way. Fluttershy continued attempting to slice them in half with her but her gigantic butcher knife. Twilight attempted to use we magic, but for some strange reason, it wouldn't allow her. Everytime she tried, her horn would glow for a second, and then a dark glow would overcome her unihorn and send a massive headache to her head, preventing her from performing any spells or lifting any object using levitation.

Eventually, Twilight and Spike ran out of the shed. Twilight needed to find a way to reform Fluttershy. So while running around the backyard, Twilight tried to reason with her.

"Fluttershy! Stop!" Twilight said.

Fluttershy skidded to a stop and held the butcher knife high in the air.

"My name is not Fluttershy anymore. My name is Butchershy! The Element of Kindness!" Fluttershy yelled.

"Kindness!? This isn't kind at all!" Twilight yelled.

"You should've been kind enough to respect my rules and stay out of my shed! I'm only kind to those who deserve it! Now, die!"

Fluttershy, or should I say, 'Butchershy', tried one last attempt to chop them up with her knife. But it accidentally got stuck in the ground. Butchershy struggled, trying to pull it from the dirt. Twilight and Spike ran back to their home, regretting they ever visited Butchershy. When they got home, they immediately fell to the ground. Their hearts were racing and their heads ached of confusion, shock and fear. They were sweating rapidly and breathing heavily. Finally, they gathered enough strength to her towards the bedroom.

"Now do you believe me?" Twilight asked.

Spike nodded. Twilight then winced after noticing she had a large cut on her leg. Butchershy must've cut her with that knife. Spike immediately grabbed a medical kit and healed the wound. He added a bandage and allowed Twilight to rest. She pulled the blanket over her body and was left in deep thought with Spike. It was silent for a moment, until Twilight broke the silence.

"Did Fluttershy really k-k-k-kill those animals?" Twilight asked.

Nopony hadn't said 'kill' before in a while. Spike nodded.

"And, are ALL my friends acting this way?" Twilight asked.

Spike shrugged. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, for he was still in shock. Why would somebody as delicate and innocent as Fluttershy, suddenly start killing animals and attempting to kill their own friends?

Twilight pictured Fluttershy in her head, but that picture was soon replaced with Butchershy. She could replay the entire scene in her head. Twilight sighed.

"Spike. Get some rest. We're going to have a big day tomorrow."

"Why?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed again.

"We're going to visit Applejack."


	9. Applejerk

Twilight woke up the next day. Twilight and Spike were debating whether they both should visit Applejack. Twilight wanted to keep Spike safe, yet Spike kept saying that he could handle it. So after a long discussion, Twilight gave up and Spike tagged along. Twilight was a bit more prepared than last time. She made sure to pack a flashlight, medical kit, water bottle and food. She honestly didn't want to pack a weapon, for she didn't like the thought of her using a weapon on one of her friends. She left the house and cautiously headed over to Sweet-apple acres were Applejack lived.

When they got there, Twilight immediately noticed the environment. It wasn't lively anymore, in fact, the apple trees were drooping over and some of the apples were spoiled or dull. The grass was yellow and looked like hay. And the sky was dull and gray near this area. Big Macintosh, Granny smith and Apple bloom were nowhere in sight.

Twilight gulped and hesitantly knocked on the door while trembling. Applejack soon came over to the door and cracked the door open. She peeked through the door and took a look at the two frightened animals. She raised a brow and fully opened the door, allowing them to clearly see her entire body. Her hair was ganging loosely down as well as her tail, her eyes looked red and her breath smelled like…alcohol.

"Why are y'all two shaken like that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight and Spike had been fearfully shaking, but Twilight managed to calm down.

"Ugh, no reason. Can we talk?" Twilight asked.

Applejack shrugged.

"I guess."

Applejack allowed Twilight and Spike to enter her house. They immediately examined their surroundings. The living room was a mess as if a pack of animals had been fighting. Empty beer bottles and cigarette carts were scattered onto the floor. And one of the windows was cracked. Twilight cringed at the horrible smell of alcoholic beverages and the horrible smell of smoke.

"Sorry bout the mess. I had some things to handle." Applejack said.

"Oh, its alright," Twilight said before sitting on the couch. "So, how was your day?"

Applejack shrugged.

"Fine, I guess."

Spike sat next to Twilight. Applejack eyed Spike a bit.

"Spike? Have you been an honest dragon?" Applejack asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Spike said.

Now he was calling Applejack ma'am.

"Good. Don't you ever lie to me or Twilight, do ya understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am."

"Applejack, have you been, drinking?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, so? I'm a grown ass woman; I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Twilight gasped and covered her mouth. It's been a while since somepony as actually cursed like that.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! I was just curious, and I-"

"I understand. Didn't mean to snap at ya. I apologize." Applejack said.

Applejack took out a bottle of beer and started chugging it down. Twilight watched in horror, but tried to stay calm. Twilight and Spike backed away from Applejack and towards the backdoor.

"Where are y'all goin?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I ugh… we're just gonna go check out the apple trees." Twilight lied.

Applejack studied her for a second.

"Well, alright." Applejack said.

Twilight and Spike went through the backdoor and made sure Applejack didn't follow them. Twilight and Spike soon heard muffling sounds coming from the barn. Twilight and Spike looked at each other before walking inside the barn. It was dark and difficult to see at first, but Twilight soon found a light switch. When she turned it on, she seen something she didn't expect to see.

Granny smith, Big Macintosh and Apple bloom were all tied up in a rope with a hat on that said "Liar, liar, pants on fire". Their mouths had duct tape on them, making them unable to speak. They looked scared beyond meanings, and were trying to yell help. Spike ran to them, trying to untie them. But then, Twilight and Spike heard the door slam shut and lock.

They shot their heads around, only to see Applejack standing on her hind legs in front of the exit/entrance door. They all gasped and watched as Applejack's frown deepened. She held a wooden baseball bat.

"I. Don't. Like. Liars." Applejack said.

Applejack attempted to knock Twilight and Spike out with her baseball bat, but they quickly ran out the way. Once again, Twilight tried using her magic, but the same thing that happened last time happened again. Twilight was left with a massive headache. Applejack tripped Twilight with the baseball bat, but before she could do anything else, Twilight bucked Applejack away from her. Applejack threw a coupe of beer bottles at the two frightened animals.

"A-Applejack, you have to stop this!" Twilight said.

"I ain't Applejack! I'm Applejerk! The Element of Honesty! And I honestly want smack the living hell out of you two with this baseball bat!" Applejack yelled.

Applejerk continued throwing bottles of beer at Twilight and Spike until eventually, Twilight bucked the door down and ran back to the house with Spike.

"You better run dirty rotten liars!" Applejerk yelled.

When Twilight and Spike got home, they landed on the floor once again. Twilight's coat was soaked with alcohol thanks to Applejerk throwing beer bottles at her. Twilight groaned and sat down in her bedroom with Spike.

"This is becoming a nightmare." Twilight said.

"Why is this happening?" Spike asked.

Twilight handed Spike the letter she received and he read it.

"Whoa, creepy." Spike said.

"I know."

Twilight and Spike crawled into their beds. Twilight pictured Applejack in her head, but it was quickly replaced by Applejerk. Twilight sighed and pulled the blank over her body.

"Who are we visiting tomorrow?" Spike asked.

"We're gonna visit Rarity."


	10. Lil Miss Rarity

Twilight and Spike were heading over to Rarity's boutique the next day. Spike was praying that Rarity wasn't insane like Butchershy and Applejerk. He would hate to see his crush looking like a mental and insane pony. When they got there, Twilight knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Rarity said from inside the boutique.

Rarity soon came to the door an opened it, revealing her entire body. She wore a robe covering her body, a towel covering her mane, a facial mask and an eye patch on her right eye. Twilight and Spike stared at her with confusion.

"Greetings dearest, Twilight. And greetings to you Spike. I know your both wondering why I'm dressed in such attire with an eye patch and a facial mask. Lets just say, Sweetie belle decided to help me with a little, experiment. But anyway, can I assist you two of something?" Rarity asked.

"Ugh, yes. Can we come in?" Twilight asked.

Rarity stepped aside and allowed them two to enter. Her boutique didn't look much different. Unlike Butchershy and Applejerk, her boutique looked exactly the same and wasn't creepy or messy. But for some weird reason, Rarity's mannequins were missing and out of sight.

Twilight thought about it, but was soon snatched out of her thoughts by Rarity's voice.

"Can I get you something to drink? Perhaps, tea? Or coffee?" Rarity asked.

"Ugh, no thank you." Twilight said.

Rarity sat down next to Twilight and Spike on the couch.

"So, Rarity, have you done anything exciting lately?" Twilight asked.

"Of course! Thank you for asking. I've been spending a lot more time with Sweetie belle lately, and I really admire her artistic skills. But something bothers me greatly."

"What?"

"You see, I wanted her to draw and create art using my special paint, but she refuses. I don't know why, it would've been fun. And every time I mention my special paint, she starts getting scared."

Twilight seemed curious.

"Go on." Twilight said.

"Ever since I've introduced her to my special paint, she hasn't been looking at me the same way."

"What is your special paint made of?"

Before Rarity could answer Twilight's question, they all heard the sweet voice of Sweetie belle.

"Rarity! Can I go play with Scootaloo and Apple bloom?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Of course you can darling. But be back before supper. Pinkamena and I have prepared a special desert for you, and we think you'd love it." Rarity answered.

"Pinkamena?" Twilight asked.

"Whoops! Did I say that? I meant, 'Pinkie pie'. Silly me! How can I get Pinkie pie mixed with Pinkamena?"

Rarity chuckled while Twilight cautiously examined the suspicious unicorn. Sweetie belle ran out the front door of the boutique a of she wanted to desperately leave the place for some weird reason.

"Spike, have you been a generous dragon?" Rarity asked.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Spike said.

"Good. Now I must-"

Soon, Rarity heard the telephone ring. Rarity headed over to the telephone while Twilight and Spike tip toed over to the attic. They had seen a trail of a wet substance that they couldn't predict thanks to the carpet. When they reached the attic, they hesitantly flipped on the light switch.

Twilight and Spike froze. Mannequins were standing tall with parts of real ponies sewed onto them. A doll that looked like Rarity had sat on a stool with a beating heart that was sewed into the chest of the doll. A jar of blood sat in the far corner of the attic, and the label read, "Special paint".

Twilight then realized why Sweetie belle was so desperate to leave. Rarity had tried to convince and persuade Sweetie belle into drawing by using blood. Before Twilight and Spike could do anything else, they both heard an insane laughter coming from behind them.

They shot their body around and seen Rarity, without her robe, facial mask and eye patch. Her entire body including her bold-and-black eye, heart-shaped tattoo on her chest and the three scratches through her other eye were all visible. She stood on her hind legs and her mane and tail were disheveled.

Without thinking, Twilight snatched the small Rarity doll up and held it in her mouth.

"Twilight, darling. Give me my doll please." Rarity said.

Twilight shook her head. The doll possessed something dark, and Twilight knew that if she gave it to Rarity, she'd be more insane than she already is.

"Twilight, this is no longer an option. Give me my doll."

Twilight ran in front of Spike, whose eyes were widened with fear and disbelief.

"R-Rarity..." Spike said.

"Spikey Wikey, please tell Twilight to give me my doll." Rarity said.

"Don't do it Spike!" Twilight said, still holding the doll on her mouth.

Spike was sweating rapidly. He couldn't decide who's side to choose. He knew that if he chose Rarity's side, it would be wrong. But if he chose Twilight's side, he would ruin his chances of earning Rarity's love. He soon decided to choose Twilight's side, because his feelings didn't matter at the moment.

"Rarity, I can't let you do this." Spike said.

Rarity frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you won't give it to me-"

Rarity levitated a few very sharp needles she used for sewing, and a few sharp jewels.

"Than I'll take it from you by force!"

Rarity shot the needles and jewels at Twilight and Spike. They easily dodged the attacks and tried to find a way out of the attic. Twilight had dropped the doll accidentally and then noticed the beating heart inside of the doll.

"R-Rarity!?" Twilight asked.

"Opalense wasn't behaving well, so I ripped out her heart and gave it to someone who truly deserves it." Rarity said.

"A doll?"

"She's not just a doll! She's the only friend I have!"

Rarity shot more diamonds and needles at Twilight and Spike. Soon, a diamond stabbed Spike's tail, causing him to yelp in pain and fall over.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight ran to Spike's side and kneeled down next to him. Blood trickled down his tail. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes. She hated seeing blood. Almost everypony hated seeing blood. Someponies have never even seen blood. How could Rarity do such a thing?

"How could you Rarity!?" Twilight asked, tears almost forming.

"Rarity? I'm not Rarity anymore, darling. I'm Lil miss Rarity! Element of generosity! And since you weren't nice and generous enough to give me my doll back, then I'll just have to teach you a lesson about manners!"

Twilight carried Spike out of the attic and downstairs, desperate to run back home.

"Where do you think your going?" Lil Miss Rarity asked.

Lil Miss Rarity used her magic to lock all the doors and windows. Twilight gasped and tried pulling them open. But it wouldn't budge. Rarity continued walking towards Twilight and Spike. Spike was still laying on the ground in pain, but found enough courage to pick up a jewelry box off the floor and throw it at Lil Miss Rarity.

It got Lil Miss Rarity's head and caused her to fall on her back. Twilight soon broke the door open and carried Spike home. When they got home, they landed on the floor again. They heavily breathed. Spike began to form tears in his eyes. Twilight was able to aid his wound, but he still felt sad.

"What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike was silent for a second, but then spoke.

"How could Rarity do such a thing...?" Spike asked.

Twilight sighed and hugged Spike.

"I don't know Spike. But it'll all be over soon. I just have to find a way to reform my friends." Twilight said.

And with that, they both went to sleep. They knew who they were gonna go against tomorrow. Pinkie pie.


	11. Pinkamena Diane Pie

Twilight and Spike had woke up the next day. They noticed how each friend grew more and more difficult whenever Twilight and Spike visited them. It wouldn't be long until they had to fight Rainbow dash which was bound to be the most challenging. Just as Twilight and Spike were about to head over to Sugarcube corner, they got a phone call on the telephone.

Twilight answered it, only to hear Pinkie pie's cheery and enthusiastic voice.

"Hello-"

"Hi Twilight!" Pinkie pie yelled, cutting Twilight off. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What type of favor?" Twilight asked Pinkie pie.

"A very fun favor! I need help making cupcakes. Could you please come over here and help me?"

"Ugh...sure?" Twilight said.

"Great! Can't wait to make and bake cupcakes! Hey, it rhymed!"

Pinkie pie hung up the phone. Twilight knew something was up, so she cautiously headed over to Pinkie pie's house with Spike. When she got there, she knocked on the door. She prayed to Celestia that Pinkie pie wasn't as insane as her other friends right now. Pinkie pie cheerfully opened the door with a grin.

She looked the same, expect her hair was flattened for some odd reason. Usually when he hair was flag, that meant she was sad or mad. But she looked perfectly fine. What was going on?

"Your finally here! Yay!" Pinkie pie yelled. "And you brought Spike! Your a really thoughtful person Twilight; the more the better."

Twilight nodded and cleared her throat.

"So ugh, Pinkie pie?" Twilight asked.

"Yes?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Have you been feeling...normal and okay lately?"

"I think so. Why?"

"No reason."

Twilight and Spike walked inside Pinkie pie's house. It looked normal unlike the last three friends. The kitchen was clean, decor was cheery and treats of all kinds were in the display case. Twilight actually seen one treat that caught her eye. It was a velvet cupcake, similar to the she ate the first time she visited Pinkie pie.

It looked and tasted so different from the one's she usually made. So Twilight decided to ask her.

"What's that cupcake made of?" Twilight asked, pointing to the red velvet cupcake in the display case.

"Well, a special pony helped me make it. As for the secret ingredient, I can't tell you. But I do need you to help me get some more secret ingredients." Pinkie pie explained.

"Well how am I suppose to help you get more if I don't know what it is?" Twilight asked.

"Simple, just eat this cupcake." Pinkie pie said before pulling out a cupcake.

It was coconut flavored with sprinkles and white frosting.

"I gotta use the bathroom." Spike said.

"Okay, don't be long." Pinkie pie said.

Spike left to use the bathroom while Twilight took a bite out of the cupcake. She smiled. It didn't taste too bad, but it kind of had a weird after taste.

"So ugh, Pinkie pie? What have you been doing lately?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing much, other than baking treats. Listen Twilight, I would really love to talk to you, but its about time you took a nap." Pinkie pie said.

"What?" Twilight asked.

Twilight then began to feel dizzy. Her vision was getting blurry and she started stumbling over.

"P-Pinkie...pie...? What's...happening?" Twilight asked.

But before Pinkie pie could answer her question, Twilight fell on the ground and passed out.

* * *

Twilight groaned and began to wake up. Everything around her was dark. She tried moving her hoofs, but they felt as if they were strapped down. She also tried moving her head, but her head was strapped down too.

"What's going on here?" Twilight asked.

She tried glowing her horn, but soon remembered that she couldn't. She began to panic, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, your finally awake." Pinkie pie said.

Twilight shot her head towards the door that suddenly opened in front of her. The outline of Pinkie pie was what Twilight seen.

"P-Pinkie? What's going on?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie pie giggled and stepped inside of the room.

"Were making cupcakes, remember?" Pinkie pie said.

"Ugh, okay. Well why am I tied down?"

"Because, I need the secret ingredient to make my cupcakes."

"Secret ingredient?"

Pinkie pie giggled.

"You, silly." Pinkie pie answered.

Pinkie pie flipped the switch and the light to the room came on. Twilight gasped after examining her surroundings. Dead ponies were everywhere, either stuffed or used as some other decoration. A sign that said "Life's a party" was hanging above a table. Blood was everywhere, and torture devices were very visible.

"I was so glad when your number popped up! In fact, was so excited, that I almost forgot to breath! I can't wait to slice your head open and hold the smartest brain in Equestria!." Pinkie pie said.

Twilight was shocked and scared. Both her surroundings and Pinkie pie's words were disturbing. Twilight knew she couldn't use her magic. Not only was she unable to produce magic in the first place, but Pinkie pie wrapped a piece of cloth around her unihorn.

"P-Pinkie pie, why are you doing this?" Twilight asked.

"I just told you." Pinkie pie said.

"B-But this is wrong. Friends don't do things like this to each other."

"It's too late now, Twilight. You were the one who volunteered, so its your fault that your here."

Believe it or not, Twilight began grow angry.

"Your a sick, bastard!" Twilight yelled,

Twilight gasped and tried covering her mouth, but then remembered that her hoofs were strapped down. She never said a cuss word in her entire life. It made her tongue feel funny. Pinkie pie however, looked as if she didn't mind Twilight cussing.

"Sick? I just checked my temperature not too long ago, so I assure you Twilight, I'm perfectly fine. But thanks for being so concern. You really are a true friend." Pinkie pie said.

Pinkie pie grabbed a small knife from the metal table and walked closer to Twilight.

"Now let's get started!" Pinkie pie said.

Twilight knew she was doomed, until she seen a small familiar purple and green dragon tip-toe his way into the room. Twilight pretended she didn't see him so that Pinkie pie wouldn't find out. Spike grabbed what looked like a large wooden plan and stood behind Pinkie pie. He raised his wooden plank high in the air, but before he could hit Pinkie pie, Pinkie pie grabbed it and shot her body towards Spike.

Her face was inches away from Spike's, her eyes were shrunk and an insane grin was plastered on her face.

"Hi, Spike!" Pinkie pie yelled.

Spike screamed and ran away from Pinkie pie. Pinkie pie giggled and slowly headed towards Spike, who was trying to find a way to free Twilight. Spike dodged all the sharp blades that Pinkie pie thrown at him, and tried desperately to stay alive. Pinkie pie looked as if she was enjoying this. Her insane smile never left her face.

Spike finally ran fast enough to unstrap one of the shackles from Twilight's hoof. But just as he was about to unstrap another one,

"Spike, look out! Don't-"

But before Twilight could finish, a small butcher knife went straight through his stomach.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight felt tears forming in her eyes as she stared down at Spike. Spike's breath was taken away as he fell on his knees in front of Twilight.

"T-Twilight..." Spike said.

Twilight watched as blood poured out from Spike's wound. Pinkie pie walked up behind Spike and lifted the poor dragon up by the tail.

"W-Why, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie pie giggled.

"Are you seriously that naive? I told you already, I need my secret ingredient. I almost forgot Spike was here, so I guess I'm gonna have to bake him into a cupcake too. I wonder how dragons taste like."

Twilight growled and used her free hoof to pull all the other shackles off roughly. Pinkie pie was too distracted to notice. When Twilight was free, she did something she never thought she'd do, ever. She bit Pinkie pie real hard on her back. Pinkie pie gasped and released Spike. Spike landed on his back, still in a state of shock and pain.

Twilight released Pinkie pie and ran over to Spike. She carried Spike on her back and backed away from Pinkie pie, who had an insane grin on her face.

"Twilight, I never realized you wanted to taste me." Pinkie pie said, referring to when Twilight bit her.

"Pinkie pie, please, stop!" Twilight begged. "Stop all of this madness! I'm your friend remember?"

Pinkie pie giggled.

"My name isn't Pinkie pie anymore, silly. Its Pinkamena Diane Pie, the element of laughter. Has a nice ring to it don't it?" Pinkie pie said.

Pinkamena giggled as Twilight ran out of the basement with Spike still on her back. Twilight tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. Until eventually, she stomped the door down.

"Hey!" Pinkamena said. "We aren't done yet!"

But Pinkamena didn't bother chasing them. She wanted them to leave. Why? Well, she knew who they were gonna face next. Twilight ran as fast as she could back to her house. And when she got there, she laid Spike on his back and quickly pulled the knife out of his stomach. Spike cried out in pain as more blood oozed out.

"I-I'm sorry Spike, but I have to cure it." Twilight said

Twilight quietly sobbed as she cured Spike's wound. The thought of the most cheeriest pony in Ponyville doing this to some pony else, was truly a reason to cry. When she was done, she wrapped some ace wrapping around Spike's stomach and laid him down in his bed.

Then, she laid down in her own bed and sobbed relentlessly. Poor Twilight knew her friends were never gonna return to their normal state. How was she gonna reform them all in one single day? Then, a letter appeared. Twilight confusingly read the letter. It read,

**Dear Twilight, Clearly, you have lost. You aren't cable of reforming your friends in exactly twenty-four hours. So, let's make a deal. If you can reform Rainbow dash, than you automatically win and I will reform the rest for you in less than one minute. But if you don't, than your friends will never return to normal again, and you will be seeing me soon.**

** -Stranger**

Twilight knew this was gonna be difficult. Reforming the most fastest flyer and the most hard-headed pony in Ponyville wasn't going to be easy. But if she reformed her, than all her friends would be reformed too.

"Don't worry Rainbow dash." Twilight said. "Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal."

Or so she thought.


End file.
